User talk:ObsidianDraconis
My time on the wikia is extremely limited at this time. Responses may be delayed. Please forward any concerns or questions that need prompt attention to other administrators or wikia staff. __TOC__ Elemental Templates I just whipped up a nice blue-themed version of the template at . I was wondering if you think it would be worthwhile to switch the Elemental skills to tables with similar colors. Here is an example, and I've already applied the new template to Frazil if you want to see it in action: You get the idea; it's basically just a cut-and-paste of the DDSkills, but reskinned. I think it would look nice on the elemental skill pages, and maybe on the enchanted weapon pages. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 06:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, It would be a nice touch to the infoboxes. The only thing to keep in mind, it might complicate the create page template for adding a Skill or Weapon. A create page would have to be created for each element and the weapon or skill it represents. Or alternatively, the infoboxes simply changed manually, once the skill page is created. Similar to what you did with the Frazil skill above. This will include complicating create page templates for DLC and future sequels. If you do decide to go that avenue be sure that you use the existing built in categories with the added element category you are using. I updated the coding for so it creates the correct built in categories. Thanks for running it by me first. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 09:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The only other quibble I have with the template is the automatic categorization. I'm trying to figure out how to supress it on all pages but the main, but the code/template eludes me. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there a particular reason that you want to supress the automatic categories? ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, for the pages it's on it places them in the categories, while my intention here was only to display an example of the table. That would solve the problem I think. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply to inquiries Hi, Thanks for the response, will do! With regards to the blue themed ice based skill set. Is this going ahead so we can go and change the articles? Regarding the discussion above, I was wondering if it might be a good idea to create a category on a skill template page that mentions the skill needs to be reformated to fit the coloring of the element. This way you can keep one template page to use when creating the page and the page informs the creator to match the correct element. Or you could add a format of ALL elements to the template page so the creator can choose one and simply delete the others. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Actually you bring up a good idea. We could probably make that work. I believe I have a solid idea on how to go about it that incorporates a create page. I will wait until Methodic finishes up the templates before doing so. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright cool. So we can go ahead and update the existing pages when the infobox templates are done?--AeonsLegend (talk) 16:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Based on the discussion this is how I decided to go about it. I will add to the weapons later on. ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Editing i attempted to add ur psn. im interested with helping out with the wiki but bc im new to this, it would be helpful if u gave me a few suggestions, then i could start editing alot. alot of the info i tried to look up the last few weeks was not there, but some has been added since. also some of your editors are still around lv40 first character/ first playthrough it is still my first playthrough also, but i am currently lv78 just running around the everfall in post-game, superlooting and fighting everything. while they fill in the blanks for the regular game i could get started on the everfall if it is needed. if it needs to be said i do now how to spell words completely and correctly, but for communication i use slang, abbrev., and not as strict on spelling corrections. editing a page requires strict spelling and grammar usage. if u need writing samples i posted in two blogs so far, Vocaton builds(user: MethodicMockingbird), ideas for dragons dogma 2(user: AeonsLegend). I posted in a third blog about helping newbies but it is not relevant information and was more for the first blog wiki trophy whether help is needed or not, a response would be appreciated. thank you for your time ff7 cid vs. Arisen.. bboy battle fiasco? 04:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Since you claim to be new to editing, I would suggest starting out by making small edits to existing pages providing information that you might know about them. This will get you familiar with the basic editing functions of the wiki. Pages you could contribute too: Articles Needing Content Article Sections Needing Content Articles Needing Images Articles That Need Verifying : Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A91 Inquiries Hey Obsidian, Alright, noted. Will not do so in the future. A91 knightblade (talk) 08:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, I upload an image originally posted by Ashister. Called swordman . I made some cropping to it to show how the swordman's plate looks like. I wish to make a referrencing back to him, as it is due credit for his effort in uploading it back then. Could you aid me in editing the image so as to avoid any "plagarism" issues. Thank you so much. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, Dont mean to be a bother, but i have difficulty in editing this page. Swordman's plate. I need your assistance in making the image fit in the template, thank you so much for your patience. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, This is another page i require your help in. perilous Sigil Thank you so much. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Draconis, Ive flagged out this page, ophis badge of amity for deletion. As if is duplicated. Thank you =)! A91 knightblade (talk) 13:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Draconis, I have difficulty understanding the coding of the web. My apologies for causing unnecessary distruption. A91 knightblade (talk) 03:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :You aren't causing distruption, your edits are fine. Just threw suggestions out there to keep the format the same for all pages. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 06:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Armor & Clothing (Categories) I think we should seperate the two. Currently, everything that is Clothing is in both categories, even though that should only be true of Outfit (page to be made) or Category:Outfits. I think this was probably done by accident. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 15:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, sounds good man. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Editing Prices I"m going to start adding in prices for gear at different levels. i put away all items that enhance prices including the Suasion ability as well. If you would like me to add in certain items like the WyrmHunter License or Idols, I will re-edit, or someone else can. Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 07:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) how should pricing for the earrings and rings be handled? because they only have one level should it just be added to the table with the picture and weight? :Providing pricing information in the infoboxes for Jewelry would probably be ideal. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :ok thanks =) Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 08:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :has there been any thought about an infobox tablet on shopkeeper npc pages for the item sold, buy price, and sell price? or is it just easier to have the buy/sell price on the page of the particular item only, as there are already links to the items' pages? Infoboxes for enemies/monsters Just checking out some of the pages and noticed enemies/monsters have no infoboxes. Is there a specific reason for this? We could create one and add them to make the pages look more uniform and formatted. --AeonsLegend (talk) 10:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Awhile back a vote was created among users, mods, and admin on that subject. It was determined that it looked better going this format for enemies when the article is fully edited. Example: Griffin : Dragon's Dogma Admin 10:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm guessing with the larger pictures an infobox would look out of place on the page. Ok thanks for the info. ::AeonsLegend (talk) 11:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I Noticed A Page That Needs To Be Deleted there are two pages for dignified earring the second is labeled dignified earrings and is marked as a stub page when the former has all the info. also after checking a few pages with gold written into it i noticed i did alot wrong so i went back and corrected a bunch after i learned the gold code link, that's why i have double edits for the jewelry, i was fixing the mistakes. on the equipment i added prices to, i added a lower g to signify gold i noticed in-game they use a capital G so i was gonna change all those from g to G, unless you think its fine like that. also i posted another question in an earlier section inquiring about possible shopkeeper templates with inventory name, buy price, and sell price. the full question is under Editing Pricing on your talk page. i'll wait a few days for a reply before i start editing/fixing so i don't have to keep re-doing or wasting the admin's time. thanks again for your time Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 07:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not terribly important if you only input a simple "g" beside the value. However, it does look a little cleaner if you use Gold or abbreviate using G next to the value. When adding shopkeeper inventory its best to use a chart. I suggest using the following table format: :: ::The table is an example but you can copy and paste the source coding from this table and input into the shopkeeper's page; then provide the correct information for each item in the shopkeeper's inventory. :: Dragon's Dogma Admin 22:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::thanks i'll start adding those in as i continue to collect info. i figure since i play so many rpg's and take notes on them i might as well give back to at least one game community. :: Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 00:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Table reformat I noticed you've been reformatting tables. Just wanted to say I'm not too fond of the white 3d borders myself as they make the text harder to read. It looks kind of out of place with the rest of the page format. Perhaps it would look better with a single pixel line for the inner borders although you'd probably have to alter the table class to do it. AeonsLegend (talk) 23:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Are you using Internet Explorer as a browser? : Dragon's Dogma Admin 00:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hah. I was using Opera so I checked it with both IE9 and Chrome which I have on my PC. Looks the same in IE9, but different in Chrome. Weird. Looks a lot better in Chrome actually, was that what it was supposed to look like? ::AeonsLegend (talk) 00:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep. Seems that IE and Opera aren't quite up to par on some CSS support . I would recommend Chrome as a browser for wikia's using developed CSS. Which Dragon's Dogma does. It usually keeps up with the latest CSS support. Usually... ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 00:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then that's what I'll do. Thanks for the tip. ::::AeonsLegend (talk) 00:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) List of Everfall Loot Gimmick? someone made an anonymous edit to the chamber of hope. for one of the chests they added "7% dragon chips" i'm assuming it's a cowchip joke and not a new material in the game? i figured i'd let u see it before i just deleted it. if u don't edit it out and want it gone let me know, it'll count toward a wiki badge for me =) Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 05:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) troll Found this guy today: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.54.40.226 Don't know if I should report this to you or if you can do something about it. I've noticed similar behaviour in the past, but chose to ignore it. Let me know if you wish it reported or not. AeonsLegend (talk) 09:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Any kind of Vandalism like that please report it. You can put it under the vandalism section also since I usually check that section first when I recieve messages. Thanks. :: Dragon's Dogma Admin 11:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Pages rename Hi, I screwed up with some of the pages, perhaps its a timing issue and I will retry later, but I added a redirect page Affinity to NPC Affinity and then changed my mind and decided to just rename the NPC Affinity page. I thought first renaming Affinity to Affinity2 would allow me to use the name affinity, but it didn't. The NPC affinity page is not used in any pages because of its name. Affinity raises a lot of questions and I think it should be easier to find. Hence the name simplification to Affinity. AeonsLegend (talk) 10:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Went ahead and made changes. Thanks. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 12:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sidequests and categorization I added some pages to the sidequest cat http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sidequests and A91 knightblade correctly pointed out that by this wiki's definition only non noticeboard quests are sidequests. But by original definition of the term "sidequest" it should be any non-main quest. This also encompasses noticeboard quests. I don't know if this was done on purpose, but I do think we should stick to general gaming terminology rather than creating one for DD without any basis. What do you think? Is it possible to add a category to a category and list the pages that way? I mean adding notice board cat to the sidequest cat should be sufficient to achieve the total categorization. Instead of adding all separate pages to the category. This also goes for the Humans category. By definition all characters are humans, so it doesn't sound useful to add them to the Humans category separately. Humans is an enemy type cat and simply adding the characters cat to the "Human" cat would suffice. If it is possible that is. Saves a lot of work. Let me know what you think. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :The terminology of "Sidequest" is used a little differently in this case due to the way the quests in Dragon's Dogma were structured. The term was used to help those determine the difference between Category:Main Quests and Category:Notice Board Quests. Capcom never really provided a definite term for these quests. The category list also structures around "The Hero" achievement/trophy which users rely on these quests listed to complete. Adding any type of quest type that is from a Notice Board or Main Quest may mislead the user. So far the way it has been structured hasn't been a problem to those accomplishing the quests. Might be best to leave the structure as is for the time being. May look into a better structure later on though and reconstruct the terminology. Sack - Weapon/Armor pile Hi, I added two pages, named sack and weapon/armor pile. The pages on their own don't have much use, but I would like to use them as a reference when indicating loot to be found. I noticed people get confused when looking for loot in some places. The images in these pages should help them look for what they want to find. I saw the page Sack was deleted before, but somehow the link to the reason why didn't work. I recreated it anyway, but decided to drop you a note on it to make sure. I don't know why it was deleted, but I think it is useful as a reference. AeonsLegend (talk) 01:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits to Everfall Blue Maps the chamber of sorrow blue map has a mispelling or two. the chamber of hope info or symbols need to be switched for chests 1 and 2. and the chamber of distress; the content listed for chest 2 appears in chest 4, the content listed for chest 3 appears in chest 2, and the content listed in chest 4 appears in chest 3. those are all the mistakes i noticed as of lately. there may be a few more. i would edit the blue maps if i could figure out how. also i wanted to know how to synch up with other players for the ur-dragon fight. i looked it up on several sites.. i entered the chamber of lament in online and offline mode several times and was alone everytime. ive seen videos and still-shots of 8 or more players fighting the ur-dragon together. i was wondering if there is something i'm missing or did wrong... also i hired ur pawn without knowing it was urs. i noticed a pawn with lvl infinity and never saw that before and on top of that it had no cost, after a while i realized it was a friends list pawn and found out it was urs. i think i may have sent u 11 wakestones or something like that, bc i removed ur pawn before i removed the stones. not really sure if u care or not but if u were wondering y u got those thats pretty much y. Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 08:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Significant NPCs Hi, I was wondering what this category was and who decides which NPCs are significant. Doesn't sound like a page which would contain trustworthy information. Now a category which categorizes NPC's connected to the main story or NPC's which are in some way related to an arisen might be more useful. What do you think? AeonsLegend (talk) 20:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi, I was talking with Simmons477 the other day and he offered to make me admin so I could help out more with the wiki. He said only NDenizen could do this so he made me chat mod for now. It's not that I was in a hurry or anything, but I did notice Balagog gro-Nolob was made admin today. I noticed you have been away for a few days and I think Balagog gro-Nolob was active yesterday, but hasn't been for a long time. I'd like to help you guys out and I think I can since I am active daily. With the new expansion coming out I'm expecting more traffic to come to the site. Well, let me know. If not that's also fine. AeonsLegend (talk) 15:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :We probably don't need any further administrators at this time. Since you are able to contribute more often than most I will provide you with "rollback" privileges so you can at least patrol pages as most of our patrollers have been inactive. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Pricing Details as u know it takes alot of time and programming to make a game, so naturally creators get a little lazy and take a few shortcuts when allowed to, to speed up the process. in this case the creator for the pricing lists used a set number of percentages for the equipment from level to level, and from buy to sell, respectively. using these percentages, i or another, could figure all the prices of equipment without needing to own each individual piece and upgrade to every level. ive figured out at least half of them but need to keep testing for further confirmation and to figure out the rest. for the jewelry, if buy = B and sell = S, then B\S = 2.5 and S\B = 0.4, therefore 2.5S = B and 0.4B = S. Despite B and S being the quickest variables, i am not trying to fool you with a cheap joke. you can test out these two by comparing to in-game shop lists and tell me what you think, meanwhile i'll continue working on the rest of the numbers. -Shopkeep Cid Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 05:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Away Message Hey, when you get a bit of time I think you should move the message that explains your time being limited. It's a bit hidden and a lot of people might miss it, maybe put it at the top and/or make it easier to see. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 21:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Help hello there if any of you people out there need help with dragons dogma add me on xbox r4ge x creepzz or my page www.dragonsdogmahelp.wikia.com/ James2314 (talk) 09:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello Obsidian! You may have seen Wikia's recently Alliances launch, which brings together a huge assortment of like-minded wikis around a certain genre of fiction: From Heroes, to Sci-Fi, to Fantasy. Signing up is a good way of promoting your awesome content and get access to some relevant notifications pertaining to the genre. I wanted to reach out personally because I think the Dragon's Dogma wiki would be a perfect fit for the Fantasy Alliance. You can learn more about the Alliances and sign-up here: http://www.wikia.com/Alliances. Hope this helps! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Thanks Hey Obsidian (: I just wanted to say thanks for the AOTM, it's an honour (: All the best, Kagekiwi (talk) 20:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Petrification/Petrifaction rename issue I'm trying to rename all instances of the "Petrification" spell to it's correct in-game title "Petrifaction." I renamed the associated Jewel perfectly fine, but when I went to change the spell page's name, I was notified that I had insufficient priveleges to move the page, whatever that entailed. I'm new to the wikia-editing community, and thus didn't know how otherwise to go about this endeavor. Nosvertu (talk) 17:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Nosvertu :I show that Petrification was renamed and redirected to Petrifaction correctly based on the changes you made. You should have privelages to rename any article as long as it is not locked by admin. In which these pages aren't currently locked. It may of just threw you an "insufficient priveleges" message in error. Let me know if you keep having problems. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Voting Just wanted to let you know I voted so you didn't leave a msg on my profile for nothing :-). AeonsLegend (contact me) 20:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Voting Invitation Hey Draconis! Thank you for the invitation, i really appreciate it. It does really feel good not to left out. =) Cheers! A91 knightblade (talk) 09:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well.... Lamest thing happened yesterday and it's not even a really big deal, but more of an annoyance. I had 75 days straight on the wiki and figured might as well hang on to 100 for the medal and then the wiki went read only so I missed out on the day before yesterday. Is there anything to be done about that or is this a sorry it's gone no can do thingy? I wasn't planning on taking on another 100 days straigh so if it's not possible to actually fix then I might as well take a break ;-) Let me know! AeonsLegend (contact me) 22:44, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Aeons. Unfortunately, there wouldn't be any way I could fix that for you when it goes into read only like that. If it makes you feel any better I was shot down at 95/100 when the developers decided to upgrade the general wikia interface a few months back. Guess that means a break for you :-). Hopefully we will see around from time to time though. ::Oh damn that must have been a bummer! :D. Oh well no big deal for me. I'm taking a break. I'll be back though. I'm checking the site on and off, but I really don't have the time to go through the edits and make some meaningful changes as I'm too busy with work atm. ::AeonsLegend (contact me) 20:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Request for page removal Ser Draconis I would like to request for the page removal of the exploits page I created and the blog that Balagog gro-Nolob created as certain exploits would ruin the gaming experience for other users and lower the sales for capcom I've tried contacting you in private through PSN but never did get a response sorry for suddenly intruding & thank you in advance :D Kirito™ (talk) 12:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) When going to "Legs Armor" under the drop box of Dragon's Dogma > Armor > Legs Armor, it takes it to a page with no info, I tried to correct this and redirect people to "Leg Armor." The page "Legs Armor" should be deleted and the name of "Leg Armor" should be changed to "Legs Armor" for proper direction. Legs Armor Page >>> Delete Leg Armor Page >>> Change NwC x SaVioR X (talk) 16:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) AWB Approval Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. I was wondering if I could have access to AWB to help you guys in the process of typo cleanup from time to time. Please let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Obsidian, 134.124.33.218 has vandalised Madeleine's page. They have vandalised other pages as well. Kagekiwi (talk) 22:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : No problem (: : Kagekiwi (talk) 01:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Requesting a database dump I would like to request a database dump for offline reading.Jd21hinman (talk) 23:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Jd21hinman :The databases are current as of April 14. You can download the .XML files under . Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello from Wikia Edit: Forgot to include a subject header. Hey there, ObsidianDraconis. I'm Miguel Lopez, I work at Wikia doing content programming on the gaming side. I reached out to Balagog gro-Nolob a few days ago about helping promote your wiki on our Video Games hub (http://www.wikia.com/Video_Games), and I wanted to drop you a line as well. I'm a big fan of both the game and your wiki, and with the release of Dark Arisen coming up, I want to make sure I can promote you folks' work as effectively as possible on the Video Games hub and elsewhere. Provided you're interested, feel free to get in touch. My e-mail is miguel@wikia-inc.com. I'd love to hear about what you have planned for Dark Arisen and discuss other ways that we can help you out. Thanks! Miguel Lopez (profile)•(talk) 19:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hey OD, I ran across this page on Capcom and thought it would be a good thing to add, even after DA comes out so that players can notice a difference and understand most of the changes that are coming about. Then once the game is released players can start adding changes that they have noticed during gameplay. http://www.capcom-unity.com/gregaman/blog/2013/04/18/dragons-dogma-dark-arisen-change-log-within I just figured it would be a good thing to post since I'm sure this game has a huge following and this page more than likely gets a lot of attention. DREIN (talk) 13:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OD, I had another idea. Have you ever thought of adding a section to this wikia where players can click on either an XBOX or Playstation link and once under the link they can either post items that they are willing to give away/trade to other members or make requests of items that they need/want. I thought it might be a good idea since a lot of requests are made in the chat section of items and it seems as though it can "clog" the chat section. It's just a thought but it might add more organization to certain areas. Thanks, DREIN (talk) 13:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :A seperate section containing trading would be ideal, and has been brought up a few times before. It would be worth applying some seperate function to allow users to trade without cluttering the comments section. I might have to look into storming something up. The wikia is in the process of incorporating Dark Arisen content so that in turn will develop a base for the expansion and allow contributors to add to the articles. Found a really nice bow called "Dragon's Ire" and it's base stats are: Str: 380 Magick: 200 Has fire element magic. Strider, Assassin "A Dragon's Rancor bow that harnesses that harnesses the searing heat of lava, it's fire enchanted arrows striking with the force of an erupting volcano." It was in that second chest to the right on the lower level at the Dusk Moon Tower. Very Happy! :) Gold Rarefied Hey, i noticed Your header, looks great. About icon, only this one: http://i.minus.com/ibfdGVYCSTpJjx.png Jurass (talk) 08:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Magick Bows Page Hello, I just wanted to confirm something: when a weapon's details are displayed in the "stats card" are those numbers affected by character level and/or party level? because the Magick Bows page lists some incorrect numbers and may need a major correction. :The lists show all the weapons stats in a Dragonforged state. Quickly glancing, the only stats I see that appear inaccurate is the stats for the Terminal Gyre. I would imagine it would be a good idea to update these stats on the lists to the new gold rarefied status though, once the stats are known. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Spam On My Blog An anonymous user (94.56.250.55) is leaving a lot of spam on one of my blogs. If you could block him, that would be lovely. Here's a link to the blog. Thanks in advance. True Aranel (talk) 05:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Editing Assistance Hey! Draconis, How have you been? Well, i didnt mean to make a mess...with these articles. Abyssal ey and this page. Originally, the "please delete this" article was called Abyssal eye, but it wasnt much...so i created the other. But i guess it didnt turn out right... I seek your aid in editing that...my apologies once again. A91 knightblade (talk) 07:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for this late reply, ^_^ thank you for getting back to me and helping me out. I appreciate it! About those image capturing devices, yeah sure!! I'd like to know more about them! My pockets arent deep, but it'll be awesome to know what i can use to aid in putting up pictures! A91 knightblade (talk) 14:17, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Errornous Edit Hey I noticed this gentleman : 92.238.173.33 pressing his opinion through editing the page Post-Game he changed the previous definition "Post-Game (Also known as Post-Dragon)" to "Post-Dragon (Also known incorrectly as Post-Game) " --JordanianJordan (talk) 15:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :The edit the contributor made is incorrect, your reversal of the edit is how it should be stated. Thanks. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Dark Arisen Giveaway Stuff Hey ObsidianDraconis, I'm Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! I was told you'll be running the Dark Arisen giveaway through the wiki here, so I've come to deliver a few templates to help you out. Here is the official rules page for the giveaway , be sure to post this as a blog on the wiki as well (I'd post them first, and then post the contest so things are in the correct order in the blogroll). Here is the template for the giveaway post . I'd fill out each section, it's most important to state how long the contest will be happening (with date of when the winner is announced) as well as making it clear it's open to US/UK only. The Twitter and Facebook icons need to be imported into the wiki, if they aren't already. Clicking these icons will allow users to easily share across these platforms. The Twitter is configured already, but the Facebook will need some tinkering once the post is created. Once you post, let me know and I can take care of it for you. If you have any other questions or issues, just let me know and I'll be happy to help out! Thank you. Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Query regarding links Hey there! Recently, on checking through the recent wiki activity, I'm repeatedly coming across a user who is editing pages purely to remove 'duplicate links', as in removing the link from a word if it has already been linked earlier on the page. Initially I thought it may be trolling, but they've made some great contributions to other pages, including the addition of links (only one per word on a page of course!), so it just seems to be a case of where they're adamant that there should be only one linked version of each word per page. An example: Sable Sentinel (the latest revision before my own). Removing the link from 'The Everfall' due to it already having been linked above. So I was wondering what the best way to go about handling this would be. Currently, I've been undoing those such edits and updating the pages whilst doing so, but could it be that what they're doing is correct in accordance to some 'Wiki rule' I'm unaware of or something? I thought I'd check with you for future reference; thanks! Artirtico (talk) 13:03, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Generally speaking, any words that are linkable in an article usually need to have a link. Looking through a few of the contributor's edits I can kind of understand their intention by eliminating excessive linking of one word in the same paragraph or sentence. But eliminating, say, a word at the end of a lengthy article because there is one at the very start, the link should not be removed in this case. If you feel the edits the contributor has made are errornous you are welcome to undo them. Generally when I write an article I provide links to all words that are linkable, repetitive or not. That is the general practice most of the time. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Cheers for that. Likewise, I've been linking anything that's appropriately linkable; just wanted to ensure I wasn't doing it wrong. Agreed that the same word being linked repeatedly in a list/paragraph can be a bit much, so I'll keep that in consideration too. In any case, looking into it has given me an excuse to update those such pages anyhow haha. Thanks! Artirtico (talk) 18:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I got an extra weapon for Dragon Dogma DA I tried to add the info but am new to the site and dont know how anyway the weapon is longbow for Rangers called Dragon's Glaze I got 2 copies of this weapon and figuerd i will gift this weapon to someone pawn in this site so the info can be updated just trying to help Vandalism 134.124.93.177 has been vandalising numerous pages, including Selene, Madeleine, The Dragon (many more) and leaving rude comments across various pages too. I'm currently in the process of undoing what I can. Artirtico (talk) 00:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) HEY! Draconis!!! 'Adding on, Im reporting a vandalism act on article Elysion, by user '134.124.33.110. I've undone what the user had. CHEERS A91 knightblade (talk) 23:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The same user 134.124.33.110. vandalised the Hellhound article. Thankfully another user got rid of the vandalism. A91 knightblade (talk) 23:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Obsidian, User 12.230.122.42 has vandalised Madeleine's page, as well as others. I'll undo what I can. Kagekiwi (talk) 00:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Irrelevant Category?? HEY Draconis! Well, I came accross a category which was created recently named unaccounted. I do not understand its relevance, but if you have time to spare, please take a look at it as I'd like to flag it for deletion. Thank you for your patience!! A91 knightblade (talk) 22:19, May 13, 2013 (UTC) About those edits.... Hey Draconis, I... i guess i'll proceed onto doing the things you recommended me...heheh.. No really..Thanks for leaving me a kind advice..you could have easily done what you could have.. With Warm Regards, A91 knightblade (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) 99.244.233.87 vandalized Bitterblack Isle by adding outrageous amount of content myself and Witelite cleaned up the mess before realizing all the content added was already in the wiki in it's respective pages hence I removed it. Another case of vandalism HEY Draconis! Dont mean to take your time, but i would like to report another case of vandalism on Julien article by the user 134.124.93.180. A91 knightblade (talk) 22:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Assistance with Picture HEY! Draconis! Ive uploaded an image of the voice actress Erin Fritzgerald, which could be used in the dragons dogma article. I cant put the imaged in the page, i seek your assistance there. Thanks! A91 knightblade (talk) 23:28, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Usage Sure, no problem :) Jurass (talk) 15:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Just here to say thanks You're seriously one of the driving forces behind this wiki. Randomly found you (green name op) and saw that you've the highest number of edits on this wiki. From all us anon users, we sincerely thank you for all you've done. You've made our Dragon's Dogma experience all the better. Keep on keeping on! :D 05:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, appreciate the props. There have also been alot of contributors, (some shown on the top 20 list), that have been greatly helpful putting a lot of their time into the wikia as well. Striving to make it as accurate and informative as possible. Glad that the wikia is useful to you. Feel free to sign up and join the community. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Image capture device HEY DRACONIS! Ello' Ello!... I really appreciate the efforts you undertook for that item. =D. Gosh!. I really dont know what to say....THANK YOU. A91 knightblade (talk) 09:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, 173.29.245.245 has been vandalizing articles such as Cursed Dragon, Olra and Daimon pages. Measures should be taken into consideration on this matter. Daimon Awakened form and Leeches Hi there, just wanted to say a few things, I think it might be best to add Daimon's Awakened mode on a separate page as he could be considered a completely different monster in comparison to the first form. This would allow to fill in more information on both monsters. I would also like to request for help in creating the page regarding the leech monsters from Bitterblack island since I don't know how to place one but I can fill in all the information necessary. Darkikuto18 (talk) 21:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Darkikuto. A separate article would be something to keep in mind. At the moment I believe keeping Daimon's information as one article is probably sufficient for now. As further information is added and it becomes more "content heavy" then a merging process might be needed between his regular form and awakened form. You are welcome to add any information that you have on his awakened form into the article. :The wiki has pre-made templates you can use in creating a page (leech monsters). You are welcome to use those and add what information you know. You don't have to worry if what you add is not at correct format. Either I or several others that are consistent on the wiki's format will reformat whatever information you add. If you have further difficulty let me know and I will help you out. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Found the Leapworm page someone else made, added some info. and placed it inside the correct category. I'll continue to fill info. for Daimon, either story or techniques and tactics. :Thanks :) :Darkikuto18 (talk) 07:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Category creation HEY Draconis! I wanted to create a category called "Enchantment Items Location needed ", which was to facilitate the ease of editing for everyone by placing all the weapons, armors, clothes, etc, which has a particular section that requires content, into a single directory. The resultant would be similar to the "stats needed " category. But...however..Im afraid to say that i dont know how to create a category...and start linking articles to it...please teach me. Thank you ^_^ A91 knightblade (talk) 21:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Category creation ^_^ HEY DRACONIS!!! Oh my goodness!! Thank you for the walk through!! HAHA! gosh..its really unexpected..man.. Alright..i'll give it a shot >=) With Warmest Regards! A91 knightblade (talk) 09:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Suggestions for Maps Its great idea, it will be easier to handle it now. Too bad i was also working on Fallen City since yesterday, there is link to temp version, maybe usefull for You: http://i.minus.com/ii4MxoBd0knBR.png Icons i used in maps: Moonbeam: http://i1.minus.com/ibdDzXUrtpJkio.png Mac.Scul.: http://i4.minus.com/ibqb48KmKonE3Y.png Mining Spot: http://i3.minus.com/ibvP6kVpoRuSH5.png Key: http://i.minus.com/iQKZYGg1TyIWM.png Jurass (talk) 17:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Maps Ok, so i will continue with Fallen City. I changed a bit icons for maps and upgraded/removed loot info from Midnight Helix Map, hope it looks better now. I uploaded new icons i used if You want it: Chest 1 Chest 2 Chest 3 Macabre Scul. Herb Bacon Jurass (talk) 03:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Maps Hey. Im now updating/finnishing The Fallen City. Dunno what next. I will let You known:) Jurass (talk) 17:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Next Map I will do The Bloodless Stockade and Ward of Regret as next ones. Jurass (talk) 02:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hext Map Hey, Forsaken Cathedral. Jurass (talk) 00:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi. On the "Downloadable Content" page, there are a few DLCs missing. If you look at the "Category: DLC" page you'll see four additional DLCs not mentioned in the Downloadable Content page: 'Bitterblack Armour Pack', 'Bonus Pack', and two of the 'Set Out For Adventure' DLCs. Is there a reason these are not mentioned in the Downloadable Content page? Perhaps a section in the page should have Orla's DLCs because I believe the Bitterblack Armour Pack is not found on the PSN or Xbox-store, but rather through Orla. Ifrit1100 (talk) 04:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ArmorStat Template and Templates in General Hi, so I've been learning how to make templates 'n basically how things work here on a wikia and I've made quite a bit of stuff that needs verification. I was ok enough with just playing around them but Artirtico suggested that I bring it up with the admins so I guess here I am lol. First, I added a bunch of tables into each Debilitation page, like for example in Poison, that shows all gears that have resistance against said debilitation and further indicates the classes which are able to use them and all other debilitation resistances that they have to make it easier for me to pick my gear. (I like having certain resistances maxed XD). Is it ok if it stays that way on the page? although I admit, I've been slacking on completing the data needed lol. Then there's the thing about some templates that I've modified (Ones which were not locked) although minor. I changed the template (forgot which one lol) that shows on top of an equipment page to indicate the exact armor/clothing type instead of just armor or clothing. Lastly, I've made a new template for armor stats, DDArmorStatNew, that kinda formats stuff automatically to ensure uniformity. It's got a bunch of wacky features that may or may not be good server-usage-wise (kinda new to this scripting thing) so I hope you guys can go check the source out if it's good/efficient enough (hopefully won't kill the server type lol). (Example page > Tattered Mantle) '' Would've been really great if this wikia supported databases but I'm not sure after googling stuff lol. I've been storing data inside templates then accessing them from other templates to make the automatic formatting/item location/vendor listing features work but I'm not sure if that's the most efficient way to go about it. Anyways, I type too much... lol. --Kaisinkh (talk) 17:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : So I've finally hit the template limit within the wikia... the code is just too bloated without the ability to use variables in this environment. : I was thinking if it's possible for you to install/implement a variable extension for this wikia so that I can redo all the codings more efficiently. (''and hopefully take a chunk out of the usage limit lol"). : --Kaisinkh (talk) 11:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, after reading up some more on how the limit stacks up I took another long look at the way I coded the templates and redid almost all of them. Seems to have made the template fit into the limit and it now works ok I guess... though a database or a variable extension would be nice lol. : Kaisinkh (talk) 15:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC) hello. doing well? (not fournival, just a gammer).... well here it goes:i want to confirm if there are hidden tresures behind walls, watherfalls, or floors etc. i am not asking to point where they are protectly hidden, just want to know if yes or no there are hidden spots with hidden tresure or no there are not such think. cause i am kind gettin (in the meadle of a soft obsession) very frustrated. cause i try many diferent weapons with diferent tipes of walls and after a era of 1000 dragonforgeds past i still didint conclude. i so far found may drowings carvings and sketches on walls and rocks, found places in with is seen walls falling down or allready falled, and the more i try to have the rigth tools and the right skills, the more the variety of scenarios and theirs aproch makes me spend much time ony setting my dam equipments.... to make tests.... so... (i allready know the answer, but it will be helpfull more people discuss this then just my head and the wink in tit) ... are there tresure hidden and only acessible by especifc tools oor and weapons and skills? please check other posts of mine if it helps to turn this into a link of its onwn Hey there, love the wiki. I wonder if it is in your possibility to add a "Send" button to the chat, because there is no chance for people to write a message using a browser on android phones (at least not for me; using version 2.something). It would be a great addition! Ser Alu (talk) 02:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Missing sections from the Drop-down menu Heya Obsidian, I've noticed you've been more active lately so I'd figure ask something of you. This has been bugging a couple of people, but under the drop-down menu within the weapons section; there are some missing weapon categories. Namely: Maces, Warhammers, and Longbows. I believe the same thing applies to Dark Arisen as well. Kraissant (talk) 13:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Obsidian, that was what I was afraid of. This wiki has been out for a long time and there must have been a reason for the missing weapons. I'll relay this info to anyone who asks. : Thank you for the clarification. : Kraissant (talk) 13:16, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- I've added screenshots to two armor pages: 1. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Grisly_Bracers 2. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Gauntlets ...but their resolution is too high. Are there any width or height tags that would make it possible to adjust the dimensions? Also, is it possible to delete this page: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mgs2_raiden.png ? I uploaded the portrait thinking that it'd be used as my avatar, but it ended up in the photo contributions section. I tried replacing it with some Dragon's Dogma related picture, but it didn't really help much. Sorry for the trouble. Best regards, Matt Thico 2501 (talk) 21:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Assistance & File Removal I answered my own question from the message above (the one regarding dimenstions adjustment) so please ignore it. Still, I'd like to ask you to remove this page: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mgs2_raiden.png as it serves no purpose. Thico 2501 (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for AOTM! Heya OB, Just wanted to say thank you for AOTM. It's a big honor to be chosen. Please let me know if there's anything else that needs help with. -Kraissant (talk) 13:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC)